


Drunken Confessions

by thesecretdoor



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-10
Updated: 2012-01-10
Packaged: 2018-10-18 18:58:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10623099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesecretdoor/pseuds/thesecretdoor
Summary: Drunken sex and confessions in the KAT-TUN dressing room after the Countdown concert.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My very first fanfiction! Written in response to a request at the [New Year anon fic meme](http://happyjenewyear.livejournal.com/1501.html)

It was already almost half past one in the morning. The backstage areas of Tokyo Dome had turned into a full blown party, Johnnys and Dome staff alike flooding the corridors and dressing rooms, even spilling out into the dome itself. Toasts and loudly played drinking games and cheers of 'Happy New Year' could be heard echoed around every corner of the building, except for in one room alone. In KAT-TUN's dressing room, Taguchi Junnosuke remained alone, quietly packing his belongings into his bag and picking up the mess of clothes, make up and empty beer bottles left strewn across the room by his bandmates.

He stopped in his tracks, heart aching dully as he thought of the scene he had witnessed less than ten minutes ago, his long time secret crush, Ueda Tatsuya, in the arms of Niskikido Ryo, their mouths fused together in a passionate kiss. He felt his blood begin to boil but he was soon startled from his reverie when the door was opened and closed again softly. He looked up to see Ueda, head tilted to the side in drunken concern.

"Why did you leave?" he asked concern seeming to outweigh the drunkenness of his voice. When Taguchi continued to stare at him without answering he made his way across the dressing room towards the man. Taguchi couldn't help but giggle at Ueda's cute behaviour as he stumbled into or over everything in his path. When the older man looked up at him he smiled saying "You're cute when you're drunk, you hardly ever get drunk with us though..."

Ueda smiled slyly as he shuffled his way closer, their bodies almost pressed together "I tend to get pretty horny when I'm drunk".

The smile was wiped from Taguchi's face with the metal image he was desperately trying to forget. "I'd noticed" he replied coldly backing away from Ueda into the makeup counter behind him.

"Come on, you're not jealous over...that...over Nishikido are you...you know I don't even like the guy" he stumbled out, once again closing the distance between himself and the younger man.

"Why would I be..." but his voice was cut off by his own gasp as he felt something hard pressed into his leg as Ueda pressed their bodies together.

"I know you want me too" the shorter man replied smugly before leaning up to press their lips together.

It was so sudden and unexpected that Taguchi could find no other way to respond than to kiss Ueda back with force. Years of waiting for this moment and the alcohol induced cloudiness of his mind colliding together to make him cling desperately to the smaller man, forcing his head back and pushing his tongue deeper into his mouth. He could feel himself harden with each whimper from his crush, pressure and desire building strongly until he couldn't take it and he flipped their positions while lifting the older man to sit on the counter, sliding between his legs to take full control over grinding their hips together.

Ueda broke the kiss first, tossing his head to the side to let out a loud moan but Taguchi wasted no time in attaching his mouth to Ueda's neck, kissing and sucking hard between heavy breaths as he continued rubbing their jeans clad hips together. After another few minutes Ueda slid his hand to Taguchi's chest, pushing him back softly but still hissing quietly at the loss of contact "Junno...". Taguchi could feel his head swimming with the desire and alcohol, he struggled to focus his eyes onto Ueda's who seemed to be having just as much trouble controlling his own drunken body. "Junno, I need more..." he eventually continued, still panting "I want you".

Taguchi fought hard against himself to gain some clarity, to properly assess the situation...Ueda was here with him, hard and breathless, offering him something he'd fantasized about on many a lonely night...but something was still wrong.

"Uepi, you're drunk" he paused to let the words sink in "I'm drunk...we shouldn't do this..."

But Ueda shook his head frantically "I don't care...I won't regret it...Junno, I love you!"

Taguchi stepped back a little in surprise "What?"

Ueda grabbed his hand, keeping hold of it as he pulled Taguchi back towards him "I've been in love with you for so long, but I didn't know how to tell you" when Taguchi didn't answer he continued "I'm sorry about Nishikido...I didn't mean to hurt you, just...I thought you maybe felt the same way about me, and I had to know" the younger man still didn't answer, but something in his face relaxed, so Ueda leaned into him, kissing him softly "Please Junno...show me that you love me".

Taguchi began the kiss anew, still confused at the situation but allowing the drunken haze to overtake him, as long as his Uepi loved him, nothing could be wrong. He felt his heart swell a little at the realization and so he deepened the kiss once more while keeping a slow pace. He drew one hand up to cradle Ueda's head as the other slipped around his waist to pull their hips snuggly together once more, only then realizing how hard they both still were. He gasped softly into Ueda's mouth as he resumed the grinding of their hips. Ueda's breathing quickly sped up and after only a minute or two he pulled away again, letting out a frustrated groan.

Taguchi giggled a little as he looked into Ueda's pouting face "Being drunk really does make you horny" but he slid his hands to Ueda's belt anyway, quickly unfastening it and pulling it from the loops. He then opened the button and began sliding down the zipper watching as the pout disappeared from Ueda's face, his eyebrows knitting together in anticipation.

Once his jeans were unfastened Ueda lifted himself a few inches from the counter to help Taguchi as he slipped both his trousers and underwear from his body, he then lowered himself back down, removed his shirt then began working on Taguchi's jeans as the younger man removed his own top. Taguchi stepped out of the clothes that fell swiftly to the floor and moved back between Ueda's legs, his heart pounding as they let their eyes take in each other’s naked bodies for the first time.

After a few long moments, Ueda shakily lifted his hand and placed it lightly on Taguchi's hip, before looking up into his eyes. The small action caused a jolt of arousal to run up Taguchi's body, making Ueda smile as he caught the twitching of his body in the corner of his eye. Taguchi blushed but smiled back shyly before dipping his head down a little to kiss Ueda again. Ueda responded eagerly to the kiss while sliding his hand across to bump against Taguchi's erection, smiling as the younger man gasped into his mouth. Feeling braver he wrapped his hand slowly round the base and stroked up making Taguchi moan softly, he repeated the motion again harder and then harder again when Taguchi's hand found his own neglected arousal. They moaned together, the kiss being abruptly broken and Ueda lay himself back as much as he could on the small counter, placing his feet on the edge of it for support and removing his hand from Taguchi's erection to take hold of his hand and move it lower between his legs.

Taguchi groaned loudly at the suggestion, searching the counter with his free hand for something he could use to ease the entry of his fingers. Soon his hand landed on a tube of some sort, one of Kame's many skin moisturizers he thought briefly, and he removed his other hand to apply a small amount of the lotion to his fingers.

"I've never done this before" Taguchi admitted shyly as he lowered his hand once more, gently rubbing the lotion onto the tight ring of muscle. Ueda moaned softly, forcing his eyes open to focus on Taguchi's.

"I haven't either" he replied breathily "But I trust you", Taguchi's heart clenched once more, and he gently slid the first finger inside. Ueda inhaled sharply and clenched hard around the finger for a few moments, but there was no pain on his face as he continued to look into Taguchi's eyes, so the younger man pushed the finger in further before pulling it out slowly. He watched Ueda's face carefully as it screwed up in pleasure with the continued motions in and out of him, and after a short time he began to moan softly. Taguchi then added a second finger, waiting a short while until he felt Ueda relax again, then adding a third, Ueda moaned loudly at the feeling of being stretched, forcing his eyes open again, hazy with pleasure to fix a pleading look on Taguchi.

"Please, Junno...I've waited so long" he begged.

"I don't want to hurt you" the younger man replied, though the rhythmic twitching of his solid arousal, and the bead of precome at the head showed he was no less eager. He pulled his fingers out slowly, closing his eyes to keep himself calm on hearing Ueda’s desperate groan.

“I’m ready, please...” the older man begged again. Taguchi smiled softly, searching again for the lotion to coat his now throbbing erection. He pressed his lips firmly against Ueda’s as he slid inside in one fluid motion, pushing through the muscles that clamped tightly around him. His eyes shot open as he heard a strangled gasp from the man below him, his eyes were shut tight and his breathing ragged as he tried to regain composure after the intrusion.

“Are you okay? Does it hurt?” he asked a little frantically, all lucidity returned in the fear of causing pain to the other man.

After a few deep breaths Ueda forced his eyes open once more and replied shakily “I’ll be ok, just...just start off slow okay?” When the younger man only nodded, concern still etched into the lines of his expression, Ueda encouraged him with an experimental wriggle of his hips. Taguchi moaned, but still didn’t move until Ueda smiled softly at him “It’s okay, you can move...it’s just...different”. Taguchi nodded again, but this time pulled slowly out until only the head of his erection remained inside Ueda’s body, he stood still momentarily, groaning at the way the other’s muscles contracted around him, effectively massaging the sensitive head. He pushed back in just as slowly, moaning again at the intensity of the feeling, before pulling out again. After a few more slow thrusts, he heard Ueda begin to moan softly, and Taguchi felt driven to move a little faster by how erotic he found the noises. As his pace increased so did the volume of the moans, both of theirs, filling the small room and soon Ueda found himself seeking more, raising his legs in an attempt to push Taguchi deeper inside him. Sensing what he wanted, Taguchi complied by lifting the other’s legs until they lay on his shoulders, then sliding his hands underneath him to lift him off the counter and closer to his hips, leaving Ueda supporting himself on the counter by his hands only. He felt the change in depth and groaned loudly, shuffling a little to get a better grip on his lover when a loud groan was torn from said lovers lips.

“There...please...oh god...harder” the older man groaned, and Taguchi did his best to hit that same spot over and over, thrusting his hips faster and more harshly. As both men felt themselves being taken higher, a quiet creak was heard from the other end of the room. Taguchi turned to see Kame just inside the door staring open-mouthed at the scene in front of him, unconcerned he returned his attentions to Ueda leaning forward to swallow the moans spilling carelessly from the older man’s mouth. After a few moments Kame gasped in shock.

“Is that my anti-wrinkle overnight eye serum?” he made a start towards the unflinching couple, but deciding better of it he stopped and barked out “What did you do with it? Do you even know how much that stuff costs?”  Receiving no acknowledgement from either man, both of them absorbed in the tongue battle occurring between them he turned and left the room, slamming the door angrily.

“I thought he’d never leave” Taguchi smirked, but his humor was lost on Ueda who threw his head back as soon as his mouth had been released, strangled moan almost nearing a scream.

“Junno, I’m...I feel...” but he could find no words to describe the torment he was going through, each thrust from his lovers hips driving him to the edge of pleasure but not enough to drive him over. He shuffled his weight to his left hand, raising his right one to slide down his own body, but it was quickly grasped by one of Taguchi’s own, as he shuffled Ueda’s weight onto one of his arms. Ueda let out a frustrated cry as the younger man dragged his right hand towards his face, showering it in gentle kisses before pushing it back onto the counter, his own hand pinning it in place. He began a sound of protest but it was cut short by Taguchi’s rough kiss, pushing his tongue insistently into Ueda’s mouth. Ueda felt jolts of electricity running through the length of his body with each connection of their tongues, his mind fuzzier now than with the effects of alcohol alone. He felt his body beginning to burn, a slow burning that focused in his head and abdomen but spread to the tips of his fingers and toes. He tried to turn his head away to free the moans that were desperately clawing their way from the pit of his stomach but Taguchi moved the hand from on top of Ueda’s to the back of his neck, holding him still to be kissed furiously. After another few minutes Taguchi felt his own burning rising, the unmistakable sign of imminent orgasm.

Taguchi pulled his face back only far enough to whisper “Ready?” against Ueda’s lips as his hand released Ueda’s neck to begin its descent down his chest. But before the hand even reached its destination Ueda threw his head forward to grip at Taguchi’s shoulder with his teeth, muffling the scream that accompanied his climax, the feeling of Ueda’s  cum painting both their chests, and the suffocating heat of the muscles clamping down around him dragged Taguchi groaning over the edge as well. He continued pushing into the tight heat for a few moments, riding out their orgasms , listening to the quiet sound of Ueda’s breathing slowing, but soon enough he was gently pushed back, Ueda wincing as he withdrew from his sensitive body.

They smiled shyly at each other, neither sure of the correct thing to say after such an encounter, until Taguchi broke the awkward silence “I’ve been dreaming of that for years...somehow I never imagined I’d be the one to top though...”

Ueda felt a blush rising on his cheeks, but answered coyly “Well, maybe next time you won’t be...” He laughed at the way Taguchi’s face brightened with the promise of a future for the two of them, “I love you” they both said together, causing another giggle between them, before they pressed their lips together once more.


End file.
